yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Batting Cages
For the Batting Cage prize lists, see Yoshida Batting Center. The Batting Cages is a minigame that appears throughout the ''Yakuza'' series. Gameplay The basic idea of the Batting Cages minigame is to hit a pitched ball at precisely the right time, which will result in a Home Run. Hitting outside this time window will result in a foul or a miss. Typically, there are four difficulties as well as a hidden fifth difficulty unlocked after completing the first four. This hidden difficulty is played in the leftmost booth; before unlocking it, the character will simply remark that it is out of order. Yakuza and Yakuza 2 In the first two Yakuza games, 20 balls are pitched and getting a Home Run is simply a case of hitting the pitched balls at the right time. The difficulty ranges from easy to extra hard, the difference being the type of pitches and the resulting timing window for getting a perfect hit. There is a random element to pitches and they also vary depending on whether the previous ball was hit properly or not. Yakuza 3 In Yakuza 3 an additional challenge was added in the game modes from medium difficulty upwards by having different boards that must be hit by aiming at them using the Analog stick. In hard and extra hard mode, there are 9 boards. Like the game noughts and crosses (tic-tac-toe), bonus points are given whenever a row, column or diagonal of boards is filled in. When all the boards have been filled in, a much smaller bonus target appears, which gives bonus points when hit. In hard mode, the boards are adjacent to each other, and it is thus possible to hit two boards at once. In extra hard mode, the boards are made smaller and separate so that hitting multiple boards is no longer possible. Additionally, the targeting reticle is removed. The balls are no longer randomized, but rather pitched in a pre-ordained pattern. A score of 1800 points is required in each course to complete the minigame. Yakuza 4 and Yakuza: Dead Souls In Yakuza 4, the idea of hitting multiple boards was expanded so that it was now necessary to hit multiple boards with one ball to get the minimum required points for completion of the minigame. Yakuza 5 The Batting Cages minigame in Yakuza 5 remains the same as it does in the previous two titles. It should be noted that the minigame in Tatsuo Shinada's baseball side-quest differs considerably from the Kamurocho Batting Cages however. Yakuza 0 In Yakuza 0, the Batting Cages is played much more like a traditional game of baseball, where missing or fouling three times will end the minigame. Rather than simply having Home Run boards, there are different areas of the board for first, second, and third base respectively, each one getting progressively smaller, and all count towards the points total. A small Home Run area also appears in one of the four corners, changing with each pitch. Yakuza Kiwami The Yakuza Kiwami batting cages brings back the same mechanics as the Yakuza 3 version. The only differences are that multiple boards cannot be hit in hard mode, there is now a targeting reticle on the extra hard course, and only 1600 points are required for completion rather than 1800. Yakuza 6 A new baseball mechanic is introduced in Yakuza 6. There is now a 9-square grid with the ball's initial position displayed. This is subject to change as it advances towards the hit zone, depending on the type of pitch. There is also a player baseball cursor, which must be in the same square as the baseball when struck for a perfect hit. A red ring closes in around the ball icon, and when it is the same size as the player icon when struck, it will result in a perfect hit. Additionally, the minigame has been made less time-consuming by only pitching 10 balls instead of 20. Yakuza Kiwami 2 As well as the regular Batting Cages course, now called the "Home Run Course," Yakuza Kiwami 2 introduces a new "Challenge Course," which like the Yakuza 0 version, has the same rules as a real baseball game. Substories Yakuza 2 *American Baseball Yakuza 3 *Rough Draft Yakuza Kiwami 2 *Living The American Dream Associated Trophies Yakuza 3 Original= |-| Remaster= Trivia *The sword version of Dr. Shinbei's training in Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! has virtually the same mechanics as the Batting Cages. Gallery Yakuza 2 Y2homerun.jpg Category:Minigames